1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral hygiene instruments and more particularly to reusable devices for removing particles of food from spaces between the teeth and for removing soft plaque from the surfaces of the teeth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dental tools in the form of dental picks have been proposed in the past for use in cleaning food particles from between a user's teeth. These devices, however, have been designed to function in a manner similar to a toothpick and have not been designed for use to stimulate tissue between the teeth.
From the foregoing summary, it will be appreciated that it is an object of the present invention to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character described which is not subject to the disadvantage aforementioned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, compact, and efficient personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character described which can be available to anyone and by them inconspicuously carried, be discreetly used wherever needed, and enable the user to dexterously manipulate the probe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character described which is well suited for the safe, easy, and efficient removal of impacted food particles and material between all teeth, interproximal spaces, pockets, and various traps formed by dental and orthodontic appliances of the user's mouth, for the removal of soft plaque and for massage of the user's gums.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character described which, due to the long shaft of the probe, is efficient to provide a long, smooth, round surface, together with the same being manipulated in a massaging action, to massage and stimulate the user's gums.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character describe which, due to the long shaft of the probe, is efficient to provide a long, smooth, round surface, together with the same being manipulated in a massaging action, to massage and stimulate the user's gums as an alternative to flossing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character described which is efficient, low in cost, suitable for economic mass production fabrication, be possessed of a high degree of resilience, and will be adapted to withstand, for an indefinite period, the usage to which toothpicks and interdental simulators are ordinarily subjected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a personal toothpick and interdental stimulator of the general character describe which, due to its simple, compact, and rugged fabrication and design, can be conveniently and inconspicuously carried on the person, in the user's pocket, in a purse, or from a key chain with safety.
Further object of the present invention in part will be obvious and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.
With these ends in view, the invention finds embodiment in certain combinations of elements and arrangements of parts and series of steps by which the said objects and certain other objects are attained, all as more fully described with reference to the accompanying drawings and the scope of which is more particularly pointed out and indicated in the appended claims.